wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Find Mii
Find Mii is one of the nine games found in the Wii video game Wii Play and the second unlockable game. This game uses some of the Miis from the console along with the Miis from the game itself. The object of the game is to point the Wii Remote at the screen and try to find certain Miis that the game asks you to find. The player has a time limit on how much time they has to find the Miis before the game ends, and the player can increase the time limit by 10 seconds by completing a stage. Whenever the player makes a mistake, the time limit decreases by 5 seconds. The points the player earns count as how much Miis the player found before the time ran out. The background changes for each stage. Challenges Find 2,3,4,5 look alike The object for this challenge is to fin is the most common task in the game. For the later levels, the crowd of Miis gets larger. The lower number of look-alikes is harder to find in a big crowd. Find the odd Mii out For this task, the crowd of Miis will have their heads facing one direction. However there are a few Miis that are facing the opposite direction from everyone else. Every time a sound is heard, the Miis turn their heads to the other direction. The goal is to find the Miis that are facing the other direction from all the others. Another variation of this task is when there's a group of Miis walking forward in the same speed. The goal for this task is to find the Mii that isn't walking with perfect step with the others. Find the fastest Mii Self-explanatory. It involves finding the Mii that runs or swims the fastest than the rest of the Miis. Find the Mii you're using Self-explanatory. The player has to find the Mii that he/she is using to play the game. Find this Mii For this task, the game shows a Mii's face, and the player has to find that Mii in the crowd. Find the sleepyhead Self-explanatory. It involves finding the Miis who have their heads down like they're sleeping. Pick a favorite For this task, the player is required to pick a Mii that he/she has to memorize for a later level. The Miis in this level aren't from the console itself. Find your favorite This task comes up a few levels after "Pick a favorite". For this one, the player has to find the Mii that he/she has to memorize in the crowd. Settings City In the city, the Miis either stand in place, or they're walking towards the camera. If they're walking, they'll either move forward or diagonally. For the later levels, the camera will be zoomed out more, making it harder to identify the Miis. Bleachers On the bleachers, the Miis are always standing in one spot. Sometimes the Miis nod their heads left and right, making it a bit harder to identify. Water In the water, the Miis are swimming forward or diagonally. While the Miis are swimming, they usually dunk their head in the water. For the later levels, they dunk their heads for a longer time. Escalators For this background, there will be two or three escalators moving down. The Miis are riding down the escalators. A hint for this background is that the correct pair of Miis will never be on the same escalator, which means they will always be placed on different ones. For the later levels, the escalators move faster. Space In space, the Miis are floating around due to no gravity. While they're floating, they can be in different orientations like upside-down or sideways. This can make it harder to identify the picture of the Mii. Darkness Darkness is usually combined with another setting. The background is pitch-black, and the only light source is a small spotlight from the cursor. This severely limits the players range of view to seeing only a few Miis at a time. This background adds a bit of memorization to the game. Category:Wii Games Category:Mii Games